Currently, the magnetic, strongly basic anion exchange resin has been occasionally used in removing some impurities from water. Thanks to its comparatively smaller grain diameter, which is commonly around 150˜180 nm, this type of resin presents higher specific surface area and consequently better kinetic performance. MIEX resin is a big-hole acrylic resin developed by Orica, an Australia-based cooperation. It has strongly basic anion exchange groups and therefore presents good effect in removing nitrates, sulfates, phosphates, arsenates in water as well as soluble organic pollutants, including precursors of some disinfection by-products
The magnetic resin is usually manufactured through introducing magnetic grains into an oil phase and then conducting a polymerization process. The magnetic ion exchange resin disclosed in both U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,514 and CN 101440166 is synthesized through such a polymerization process wherewith the magnetic grains can be evenly diffused in the monomer. However, the grain diameters of the resin manufactured through this method are not uniform and the whole synthesization process cannot be ideally controlled. Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,146 and CN 1699447 disclosed a method that a stabilizing agent containing amines was used to diffuse Fe3O4 into an oil phase, however, this method presents a defect that the reaction will occur between the stabilizing agent and the active groups in the monomer, which consequently limits the total exchange capacity of the resin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,146 mentioned a new synthesization method of the magnetic strongly basic anion exchange resin. The structure obtained through polymerization of activated glycidyl methacrylate (GMA) monomers has epoxide groups that can directly form the quaternary ammonium salt through reaction with the trimethylamine hydrochloride (TMAHC). An acrylic strongly basic anion exchange resin is therefore synthesized. But this resin manufactured in this way is fragile, in addition, the vulnerable epoxide group is easily to be inactivated during the polymerization process. According to all literature available currently, the strong base exchange capacity of all strongly basic ion exchange resin that is manufactured with GMA as the monomer is lower than 3.0 mmol/g.